A rainha sem trono
by Alexandra Peccla
Summary: O súbito aparecimento de uma jovem no santuário, pode ter um impacto inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

Aioria estava distraído nos últimos dias, devido aos acontecimentos...Foi quando decidiu caminhar pela mata que ficava próxima ao santuário, sempre que ficava confuso ou perturbado caminhava por aquela região...Era uma linda manhã mas para ele não era assim tão algo lhe corroer cada fibra de seu corpo.

Logo chegaria a cachoeira que trazia tantas lembranças de infância lá.E lá tinha certeza de que se acalmaria.

Chegando lá para sua surpresa viu algo que o deixou totalmente sem reação, foi um breve momento, então conseguiu ir até a queda d'água e confirmar o que havia visto.

Viu que na base da cachoeira uma mulher estava caída, temeu que estivesse morta, mas quando se aproximou mais viu que ela respirava ainda que com dificuldade sentiu-se -a notou que tinha alguns hematomas , sua roupa estava um pouco rasgada, mas o que mais impressionou o dourado foram seus pulsos, estavam bem feridos, como se tivessem sido presos com muita força a uma corda ou coisa parecida...Não podia deixá-la ali.

Tomando muito cuidado para não piorar a situação ergueu-a com delicadeza. Levou-a para o santuário. Já na vila todos olharam o cavaleiro que seguia com uma moça desacordada em seus braços, estavam perplexos, mas Aioria nem deu importância a esse fato.

Chegando ao templo de Áries, notou que seu guardião estava com uma expressão um pouco diferente mas ainda assim serena ;

_O que aconteceu?_perguntou o prestativo ariano

_Nada que possa explicar rapidamente mas se quiser vir comigo...

O ariano seguiu o leonino , passaram pela casa de Touro sem problemas Aldebaram havia saído, sabiam que devia estar na vila com alguma moça...

Já não tiveram a mesma sorte na casa de Gêmeos Saga estava ali;

_Depois eu sou o que mais apronta..._disse o geminiano com um ar sarcástico._Para tudo tem hora._disse o leonino de maneira séria, Saga compreendeu e puderam em fim seguir seu caminho.

Passaram sem nenhum empecilho pelo templo de Câncer ele deveria estar com Afrodite...

Chegaram em Leão, seguiram direto para o quarto de hóspedes, onde ele deitou-a por sobre os lençóis brancos que forravam a cama.

O leonino observou-a de maneira diferente e teve um breve devaneio;vendo a alva pele da garota que ele calculara devia ter uns quinze anos, sua pele parecia ser tão macia,mas ficou aflito ao ver as marcas em sua derme ,mas respirou aliviado ao pensar que logo desapareceriam, observando melhor seus cabelos eram ruivos , vermelhos como sangue bem mais intensos do que os de Marin ele pensou ,seu rosto era angelical delicado bem delineado, tinha lábios convidativos um belo corpo..."Por causa de mulheres assim que as amazonas usam máscaras..."

_As amazonas não precisam usar máscaras hoje graças a autorização de Athena...Ela é tão vaidosa que se garante mesmo entre essas lindas mulheres...

_É mesmo eu havia me esque...Ei, Mu está usando telepatia em mim?

_Desculpe não resisti...

"Como esse ariano é atrevido...Mas é difícil ter raiva dele."

_Aioria ainda não me contou o que aconteceu.

_Na verdade a história é bem simples...Porém acho que é difícil de acreditar...Eu a encontrei caída e inconsciente naquela cachoeira.

_Assim do nada você foi para a cachoeira?

_Qual o espanto eu precisava me acalmar ...As coisas não tem sido fáceis para muito bem que desde que a Marin me deixou não consigo...

_É eu sei como é..._disse Mu soltando um pesaroso suspiro, voltando a si disse._Quem cuidará dela?

_Como?

_O que vai dizer que não pensou nisso...Ai depois dizem que o inocente sou eu, você é homem...

_Acha que seria melhor uma mulher?

_Claro tem que ter uma mulher nem que seja para "vigiar" ou então os outros pensarão como Saga...

_Mas eu gostaria de cuidar dela...

_Pode cuidar mas peça ajuda a uma mulher!

Naquele momento ambos sentiram a cosmo energia conveniente se aproximando...Era June, saíram do quarto e foram a área externa do templo de Leão, a garota levou um susto ao ver dois dos dourados assim:

_Eu preciso ir falar com Shaka...

Os dois não se moveram ela sentiu um arrepio;

_Pode ir mas quando voltar quero falar com você..._disse divertido o leonino.

June ficou confusa e pensativa"o que será que ele quer dizer, deve ter alguma coisa a ver com Marin..."

Pouco tempo depois June estava de volta e foi com receio se dirigir a Aioria, era muito amiga de Marin...

_Muito bem estou aqui...

_Venha conosco...

June estava com um pressentimento, que não tinha certeza se era bom ou ruim mas ela confiava nos cavaleiros de ouro...Até certo ponto... Pois a ilha onde morava foi destruida por um, é bem verdade que agora havia sido restabelecida, mas existem feridas que demoram a cicatrizar e muitas não cicatrizam...

Ela os seguiu sem dizer nada até que viu que a levavam a um quarto decidiu que confiaria e entrou:

_Nossa o que aconteceu?_questionou com voz aflita ao ver a figura frágil de uma jovem inconsciente.

Aioria explicou tudo com a ajuda de Mu, no fim pediram ajuda a ela;

_E então vai nos ajudar?

_É que eu estou ocupada com os treinos com Shaka... E também tem os aspirantes que estão sob minha responsabilidade...

_Entendo...

_Não, espera eu vou dar um jeito._disse olhando a garota precisava de ajuda seria um pecado negar tal ajuda.

_Eu posso conseguir ajuda com outra pessoa.

_Não eu disse que vou ajudar e vou_ disse decidida

A postura da amazona deixou tanto Mu quanto Aioria impressionados.

_Eu já volto vou pegar minhas coisas vou ter que passar uma temporada em Leão mesmo...

Ambos os cavaleiros respiravam aliviados no fim Mu se despediu e disse que se precisasse de ajuda era só pensar nele...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

June havia retornado com duas malas médias... Aioria ficou curioso, preferiu ficar calado

_Disse que precisava de ajuda... Faço isso por ela.

"o que será que ela está pensando..." _Claro...

_Vou ficar no quarto com ela, será melhor para nós duas...

"não sabia que ela era assim..." _Como preferir.

June entrou no quarto... Começou a observar a mulher que ali jazia inconsciente;

"Ela parece tão frágil. Pelo que não deve ter passado... Bom preciso cuidar de vôce..."

A amazona de camaleão pegou uma bacia de metal encheu de água,pegou também um pano e com cuidado passou-o no delicado rosto daquela jovem, afastando sua franja pode sentir o aroma adocicado vindo de seus cabelos...Com muito cuidado retirou a blusa manga longa branca que ela usava,sentiu-se mal ao ver os hematomas em alguns pontos, mas sentiu-se ainda pior quando viu seus pulsos,umedeceu novamente o pano e pôs-se a limpa-la.

"não é certo deixar vôce muito exposta" dizendo isso vestiu nela uma baby look azul piscina.

Tirou a calça jeans que estava úmida passou o pano umedecido para depois vesti-lhe outra calça jeans...Depois de acabar saiu do quarto e foi falar com Aioria;

_Aio..._ele a interrompeu.

_Já sei o que quer saber, não sei quem ela é, eu a encontrei [...]

_Que história esquisita é digna da carochinha...

_Acha que estou mentindo?Talvez pense que fui eu quem fez isso a ela...

_Não é isso, mas pense bem se lembra da vez em que por acidente feriu a Shina?

_Mas não é esse o caso...

_Que horas são?

_Umas 17h, por quê?

_Acho que hoje ela não acorda não.

A noite veio e se foi mais rápido do que o sentiam uma crescente ela acordasse teriam muitas respostas...

Amanheceu e June novamente cuidou dos ferimentos da garota sentia-se de alguma forma ligada a ela, trocou novamente a roupa dela, ainda usaria jeans mais a blusa agora era manga longa do mesmo tom.

A amazona de camaleão arrumou-se depois e quando ia sair... Ouviu uma voz doce a perguntar;

_Quem é vôce?_era a jovem ela havia despertado June estava eufórica.

_Espere aí só um momentinho...

Aioria já havia despertado a bom tempo e agora conversa com o sempre solícito Mu, que veio prestar assistência,de repente uma jovem loira eufórica salta na frente de ambos ofegante, sem conseguir dizer nada, seus olhos brilhavam;

_Respire fundo sua ansiedade não te ajuda em nada disse Mu.

June seguiu seu conselho e se acalmou;

_Ela acordou!

Todos seguiram para o quarto para vê-la...Chegando lá viram-na sentada na cama com o olhar perdido e triste;

_Voltei..._disse June animada.

_Vai me dizer quem é vôce agora?

_Bem eu sou, sou June de camaleão..._falou atrapalhada a amazona.

_Vôce é uma amazona...

_Dentre outras coisas...

_E vocês quem são?_disse olhando para dois cavaleiros que coraram na hora, mas Mu conseguiu controlar-se...

_Eu sou Mu de Áries e essa pessoa do meu lado é Aioria de leão...

_Então eu estou no santuário de Athena?

_Isso mesmo, mas e você?_Perguntou June

_Ei espera essa roupa...

_Ah nós cuidamos de ti..._disse June

_Nós?_disse olhando para os dourados que agora estavam rubros de vergonha.

_Não fui eu quem trocou vôce.

_Menos mal.

_Qual é seu nome?_perguntou Mu curioso.

_Podem me chamar de Lara..._disse sorrindo


	3. Chapter 3

Estavam impressionados com Lara, pensava, falava também e o estranho é que transmitia apesar de sua ansiedade uma imensa serenidade que aquelas que estavam presentes percebiam;

_Então Lara..._disse Mu sentindo que ela não queria conversar sobre o ocorrido_Não quer conhecer o santuário?

Ela olhou em seus olhos, e com o olhar agradeceu;

_Claro...

_Um de nós pode mostra-lo a vôce..._Mu viu que Aioria estava confuso,e que June estava ainda muito eufórica para isso.

_Acho que..._quando Mu ia acabar de falar foi interrompido.

_Pode ser vôce mesmo..._disse sorrindo

Aioria e June ficaram um pouco chateados, mas eles sabiam que o ariano jamais faria nada para magoa-los;

_Aioria o que acha?

_Acho que ele foi sensível o suficiente para nos dar tempo para nos recuperarmos e...

_Não falo disso falo dela,parece que não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu...

_Isso é natural ainda é recente...

Desceram para a casa de câncer,dessa vez MM estava lá e também Afrodite, ambos olharan com curiosidade a garota que acompanhava Mu,Mascara da Morte tinha uma curiosidade diferente da de Afrodite;

_Quem é a coisinha?_interrogou com ar sarcástico e malicioso,Afrodite.

"Quem é essa figura andrógena na minha frente...Deixa pra lá não vale apena discutir por tão pouco..."

Mu olhou para Lara, não a conhecia, não sabia qual seria sua reação ao ver que ela nada dizia tomou a palavra e disse;

_Afrodite...Indelicado como sempre não tem nada a ver com rosas, ou vai ver até tem afinal elas tem mesmo muitos espinhos...

_Desculpe-me fui insensível sou Lara, mas e vôce quem é?

_Sou AFRODITE de peixes,o cavaleiro mais belo...

_Vejo que seu ego subiu a cabeça é o belo aos olhos de quem mesmo?oops desculpe de novo acho que devo partir antes de piorar as coisas...

_Que isso ainda nem me conheceu sou Mascara da Morte de câncer...

_Ah, prazer em conhece-lo..._disse abaixando a cabeça, Mu percebeu;

_Melhor nos apressarmos...

Quando estavam a uma distancia boa da casa anterior Lara tomou a palvra;

_Obrigada...

_Hã...

_Vôce é sensível, tentou me ajudar quando aquele inconveninte me importunou...E quando...

_Queria te perguntar por que ficou cabisbaixa quando falou com MM?Quero dizer ele foi bem mais educado que Afrodite...

_Os olhos dele são como aquela casa...Sinto-me mal diante deles...

Enquanto conversavam chegaram a casa de gêmeos Saga logo comprimentou os dois e se apresentou a ela que também se apresentou,Mu novamente disse que teriam que ir;

_Esse homem é muito estranho...-disse Lara

_Estranho como parece que eu o conheço,mas não me lembro de onde..._continuou Lara

_Ele a olhou com cobiça...

_Ai credo,ele tem cara de pevertido e eu não gosto nada disso!

Mu gostava da maneira franca como ela se expressava era verdadeira e ele admirava isso...

Logo chegaram a touro onde seu caloso guardião não deixou que saissem antes de provar das panquecas que havia preparado para o café da manhã;

_É muito gentil Aldebaram_disse a garota ao taurino.

Em fim chegaram a casa de áries;

_Essa é sua casa então?

_Enquanto eu for seu guardião sim!

_Qual é seu decanato?

_O que ?

_Seu decanato?

_O primeiro..."que garota estranha será que astróloga ou algo do tipo"pensou MU

_Você é lemuriano?

"Quem é você não pode ser uma humana comum"

_Sou sim,por que pergunta?

_Pensei que já estivessem extintos mas quando o vi tive certeza que não

"Preciso descobrir quem ela é..."

Naquele momento Kiki chegou,estava muito inquieto, falava sem para,tanto que nem percebeu a presença de Lara;

_Mestre Mu,mestre Mu,o senhor tem que ir ver hoje as lutas do treino._dizia o empolgado aprendiz.

_Acalmesse Kiki._naquele momento o garoto obedeceu,percebendo então a presença da moça.

_Quem é?

_Sou Lara..._disse sorrindo,observava o garoto a sua frente tinha 1,67 de altura,devia ter no máximo onze anos calculara.

Mu atento a cena deixou por um breve momento ouviu os pensamentos de Lara;

"É parece que não estão estintos mesmo..."se controlou para não fazer aquilo novamente.

_Bem,acho que já podemos ir._disse o dourado.

_Aonde?_perguntou Lara

_Vamos..._respondeu o ariano.

Desceram a escadaria do templo de á estavam sentados na arquibancada da arena de treinos;

_Ah,então é aqui..._disse a garota.

_Hn?_o rapaz estava esperando um complemento.

_Que vôces ficam se degladiando.

_Quis dizer que é o lugar onde treinamos,sim é esse sim._retrucou Mu,percebendo logo que havia sido grosseiro.

_Não leve a mal,mas é que eu realmente não aprecio o uso da força.

_Entendo..._como o tibetano entendia_mas isso é necessário,não fazemos por prazer.

_Noto por seu semblante,parece tão sereno,realmente um cordeirinho._começando a rir do que dissera,foi acompanhada pelo ariano.

Alguns minutos depois a arena começava a se dourados também chegavam aos poucos,todos menos Shaka que não comparecia sempre já que estava ocupado cavaleiros que ainda não tinham visto a moça estranharam sua presenç de longe a avistou,tinha um excelente radar o escorpiano;

"Um bombonzinho de morango..." pensou o cavaleiro mordendo o lábio inferior.

_Ai...

_Vôce está bem_perguntou o ariano preocupado,este estava antes observando seu discipulo se aquecer.

_Sim é só que alguém está me olhando.

_Mas já era de se esperar é nova aqui.

_Acho que não entendeu,mas tudo bem.

Continua


	4. Chapter 4

Logo todos estavam ali,os dourados tirando Shaka,Aioria quando viu o amigo ariano e moça logo correu até eles,sentou-se do lado da garota pois estava muito ansioso por fazer perguntas.

Na arena a ação começava,Lara realmente não apreciava esse tipo de "espetáculo" Mu logo percebeu ao ver ela fechar os olhos com força e apertar o próprio braço,quando viu uma cena um pouco sangrenta...

_ ir..._disse Lara se levantando,mas quando ia se afastar Aioria segurou com firmeza seu pulso._Calma,não disse que iria embora._o leonino soltou seu pulso e disse

_Tá mas cuidado pra não se perder._disse sorrindo,embora estivesse realmente preocupado,ela sorriu e prosseguiu caminhando.

Um certo cavaleiro observava a cena com atenção,saiu a francesa foi seguindo a caminhava em direção as ruínas.

Chegando lá ela suspirou e sentou sobre um pilar caído,fechou os olhos como se fosse fazer uma prece,respirou fundo para então abrir os olhos,abrindo-os lentamente e depois dizendo;

_Quanto tempo vai ficar ai?_Miro que estava observando a cena meio que em transe levou um susto. Logo se apreçou e foi se aproximando dela, sentou-se a sua frente em outro pilar caído.

A garota fitava o belo rapaz a sua frente, mas tinha alguma coisa nele que a deixava inquieta. Ele por sua vez olhava-a de cima a baixo,ela percebeu mas nada fez a respeito,era justa o suficiente para deixar que ele fizesse isso enquanto ela aproveitava também para olhar o cavaleiro a sua frente.

_Então, por que me seguiu?_perguntou a garota tirando ele novamente de seu transe, aquilo começava a tirar ele do sério.

_O que vai dizer que não sabe?_alfinetou o escorpiano que já estava sem muita paciência desde que acordara,ela deu um sorriso que para ele era indecifrável,mas que ele gostava de imaginar a malícia nele.

_Se soubesse não perguntaria, claro que eu suspeito, mas não costumo ficar na incerteza.

"hum,tem a língua afiada..."pensou o escorpiano.

_Bem,vamos fazer assim você me diz qual é sua incerteza e eu digo o que ela tem de real_disse o cavaleiro dando um sorriso malicioso.

_Tá,veio aqui por ser um pervertido.

_Que juízo faz de mim._disse ele balançando a cabeça._mas acha bom ou ruim?

_Não tenho que achar nada. Não sou adepta do achismo...De todo modo não faz diferença nenhuma pra mim.

_Como é agressiva.

_Tem toda razão, pode ir então,quero dizer você não vai querer ver minha agressividade chegar ao extremo.

_E se eu quiser?

_Hn?_ele se aproximou, mas ela por sua vez levantou e voltou a arena.

"acho que é daquelas que se faz de difícil... mas tudo bem gosto de desafios." pensou o cavaleiro.

Lara estava pensativa,como tudo aconteceu de repente,ouvia ainda os ecos da noite em que...Balançava a cabeça como se com esse gesto imaturo pudesse realmente se livrar de suas incômodas lembranç o que lentamente rumo a arena,não queria ver tamanha violência,porém era melhor que ficar nas ruínas.

Podia avistar Aioria e Mu,ficou parada ali observando ambos;

"ele parece tão por sua vez parece nobre e não devo deixar que as aparências me guiem."

June estava animada,logo percebeu a garota quieta no canto oeste da arquibancada,foi correndo ter com a garota que cuidou com tanto apreço,ela estava tão distraída mergulhada em seu mundo que não atentou a presença da amazona;

_Que foi a assustei?_perguntou olhou em seus olhos.A amazona de camaleão desviou o olhar,naquele momento não soube explicar o porque,mas não conseguia sustentar o olhar da ruiva.

_Não._sorriu a garota vendo a cara de June.

_Venha sentar-se comigo?Estou ali,eu disse estou?Estamos,porque vôce agora está também.

Ambas foram ao lugar que indicado pela amazona de camaleã logo acima dos dois cavaleiros que Lara a pouco modo que ela ficaria atrás de Aioria e June atrás de Mu,agora observava a arena com um maior interesse,duas mulheres estavam ali,usavam máscaras,uma era ruiva a outra tinha os cabelos verdes.A luta era agressiva,as duas pareciam estar mais lutando que treinando como June havia explicou quem era quem naquela luta e disse que depois apresentaria ambas as amazonas a garota,que perguntou;

_Elas estão de má isso é só porque estão lutando certo?_perguntou Lara.

_Sim, hoje não usamos máscaras,mas já houve uma lei rígida a esse respeito.

_Entendo.

Lara pode perceber Aioria se encolher na hora em que a ruiva foi golpeada,ela sorriu pois percebeu que ele tinha "afeto" pela ao fim da luta ambas as guerreiras estavam ofegantes,ambas tiraram as máscaras e expuseram as belas faces escondidas pela máscara.

June olhou para Lara para ver sua reação, mas não notou nenhuma surpresa ou espanto em seu as duas jovens vieram para a arquibancada,sentando-se do lado vazio de June,olhando a loira com cara de interrogação;

_Meninas essa é Lara._June deu um olhar significativo para as guerreiras ali presentes,em sinal para que nada perguntassem,ambas entenderam.

_Ah, sim seja bem vinda, eu sou Marin a amazona de águia._disse a ruiva a garota.

_Ah, eu sou Shina de cobra... Garotinha isso não é lugar pra você._seu tom era carregado de sarcasmo e desdém.

_Agradeço sua preocupação Shina._prontamente disse Lara.

Os cavaleiros que estavam a frente estavam escutando tudo,mas Aioria não conseguia se consertar muito bem na conversa delas,no que Mu disse;

_Calma, eu estou aqui.

Apesar do clima ter começado tenso,a conversa entre as garotas fluiu coisas banais,que estavam deixando Mu cheio daquilo...

O tempo foi passando e os treinos acabando, Lara agradecia por tê-las ali,pois não teve que olhar pra arena nem um notou a proximidade e afinidade que aquelas duas tinham,Shina e Marin apesar de serem bem distintas tinham uma certa logo que havia algo mais,quando viu como a amazona de cobra acariciava discretamente as costas de Marin.A mesma segurava a mão livre de Shina.

Logo os treinos acabaram de vez, e June e Lara se despediram das pra leão,mesmo Lara não gostando da ideia de ficar no santuário,teria que ficar ali como havia sido combinado.

Logo avistou a escadaria, estavam acompanhadas de Mu,Aioria,Aldebaran e as escadarias sem nenhum a leão,o escorpiano olhou para Lara como que em interrogação,aproximou-se dela,ignorando totalmente a presença de June,que não desgrudava da sua nova ia falar foi interrompido;

_Posso ajudá-lo Miro?_perguntou Aioria.

_Não... Não há nada que possa fazer por mim._disse o escorpiano olhando a ruiva desejoso._Até amanhã._disse por fim fugindo pela tangente

Continua

Desculpem pela demora meus amores, eu deveria ter atualizado antes, bem alguém comente se gostar ta, se não gostar comente também... Comentando atualizo logo


End file.
